


Chinese translation on "act ii"

by renata



Series: 30_Onepiece: Sanji [12]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 07:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renata/pseuds/renata





	Chinese translation on "act ii"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [act ii](https://archiveofourown.org/works/291730) by [bluewalk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluewalk/pseuds/bluewalk). 



幕二　[第12號　鏽蝕]

山治不得不承認，那顆綠藻滿會營造戲劇效果的：巨型戰艦給俐落剖成兩半、木屑水花紛揚散落，然後彷如綠髮戰神般華麗登場。綠藻變成和藹親切的超級反派？別說笑了。這傢伙過去兩年還是毫無長進吧，那驚人的認路能力、還有死不認錯的犟勁大概是江山易改了──這讓他既大火又安心。

迫著山治坦誠的話，他會承認自己有點忐忑──盯著那傢伙從海裏升起來，活像復仇心切的藻髮怪獸時，他的確突然有點不安（別斷章取義了，他只是『有一丁點』不安而已），他擔心被那該死的巨型熊寶寶拍飛後，他倆好不容易才殷切建好的共識，都會被那長久的兩載光陰摧毁淨盡。

擔憂他倆詭譎而不健全的關係受創，不是很合理嗎？一直以來，他們能勉強和平共處，把破壞程度減至最低，都是因為他們兩年前曾日以繼夜地反覆練習──練習以伙伴專用的態度仇恨對方、練習跟對方吵鬧打罵、練習承受對方給予的傷痛，直至這一切都變為習慣為止，有如抽煙、有如鍛練。他們之間曾累積了熾熱焦躁的殺意，這殺意亦曾變成生命的一部份。

然而過去兩年，他們無法互踹互砍；要是他們已經日久生疏，那該怎麼辦？要是他們已經忘卻戰後和好的方法，那該怎麼辦？要是他們不再習慣對方的存在，那該怎麼辦？

綠藻頭這種生物絕不懂得怎樣與別人相處，而兩年時光實在太長，比他們之前共同遊歷航海的時間都要長。他倆喪失了兩個生辰，他已經二十一歲了，索隆也是。他曾在地獄度過兩個生日，索隆的生日恐怕也過得不容易。他們最後一次對話、最後一次爭吵、最後一次同坐一桌的時候，他倆才十九歲；可是他們已經二十一歲了。怎麼會這樣？這怎麼可能沒關係？他連烘焙生日蛋糕的機會都失去了。

以前的索隆會笑他多愁善感什麼的──起碼山治以為十九歲的索隆會如此嘲諷自己，可是，二十一歲的索隆不會再這樣做了。或許，長了兩年的索隆會認同他的看法（這實在太恐怖了）；或許，長了兩年的索隆會成熟起來，不必動粗，也能坦率地傾訴心事。

山治嚇得渾身僵硬。天啊，光用想的他就一身雞皮疙瘩了。

然而，他聽見索隆『命運、死神』的發表什麼老掉牙的偉論，看見那條老土難看的綠色腹卷，一陣寬慰夾著熟識的怒意翻滾而上，簡直讓他避無可避。他忍不住直翻白眼，眼前一切都變得清晰而透徹。

「船……」索隆的語氣讓人寒心恐懼：「搞錯了！」內容卻是白痴得無可救藥，山治只想一腳跟讓他回歸海洋深處。

可是沒關係。沒關係，因為唯有這樣子的索隆，山治才知道該怎樣面對，也就是自然而然的被對方惹毛。仍能感到那陣單純的怒火、仍能感到索隆才能勾起的怒火，讓他寬心不已；索隆還沒有乘他不注意的時候，變得讓人無法理解、變成討人喜歡的好傢伙，讓他欣喜不已。

「喂，綠藻頭！」囂張的辱罵自然得有若呼吸。「耍什麼帥，走了。」

索隆一下子從人群間看到他，頸間額角抽搐的青筋可逃不過山治的法眼──這是他們的老習慣了，反覆演練、完美無瑕的老規矩。闊別兩年，一切都跟以前同出一轍──冷靜理智依然崩成碎石塌瓦，進化成非暴力的正常關係的可能性亦一樣。他居然擔心他倆的關係有任何改變！這一時的愚昧念頭讓他忍不住勾起嘴角，但他隨即拉長著臉，因為他記得這時候自己正忙著，正忙著被綠藻惹毛。

闊別兩年，索隆跟他說的第一句話卻是：「你遲到了。」

他流暢的瞬間反駁。「最少我沒有搞錯船！」

「我所知道的集合地……」索隆似乎多了語癖，一個句子總要加上戲劇般的兀突停頓。「是『欺詐酒吧』。」

他們狠狠的互瞪良久（索隆失去了一隻眼睛、山治隱藏的變成右眼，除此以外毫無異處），然後同步開始日常吵鬧。

「綠藻頭，你該不會感動得要抱抱吧？」

「抱你個大頭。」

一切彷如當初。

「嘿。」山治幾乎沒法掩飾逐漸浮現的笑意，只得迅速轉過身去大步走開。他知道對方一定會跟上的，兩年前他們已徹底練習過這點了。

 

END


End file.
